Portal Masters: Welcome to Skylands
by bryceb68
Summary: Part two of my Skylander story.The Portal Masters have to find new Skylanders, protect Skylands, and learn to get along with each other. Remember to review!
1. Finding Skylanders Part One

_**Well this was fun writing. I hope you all enjoy it. Remember to tell me what you think. I feel really good about this story. In this story, all Skylanders but the ones the Portal Masters already have, and Spyro, Trigger Happy, and Gill Grunt, have not been found.**_

Darius

I woke up in a cave. It was freezing cold and the only light was coming from the entrance. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I tried to stand up, but something was on top of my legs. I looked down at them, and tried to make out what it was.

I could just barely see the slim shape of Midnight lying on my legs. It took me a while, but I was finally able to nudge her awake. When she was awake we walked to the opening of the cave.

We were in the side of a small mountain looking at a giant floating island. This island had vast tundra on the left side, and a large body of water with giant glaciers on the other. They were separated by a giant wall of ice.

"Where are we?" Midnight asked, but she already knew. We were in the Empire of Ice. I already knew about this place from the watch when I picked it up. We had all been filled with knowledge of Skylands.

We suddenly jumped when we heard a yawn from behind us. We spun around and looked at the slim figure standing up. She was a Mabu, which I knew the same way I knew that we were in Skylands.

She was small and slim, and looked like she was half cat.

"Hey, I see you guys are up. My name's Cali. I got here and you guys were asleep so I laid down for a nap." She said confidently. I was about to say something, but Midnight beat me to the punch.

"Why are you here?" Midnight asked quickly.

"Master Eon told me to come here. He said he would have done it himself, but you know he's kind of just a floating spirit head." She said. She laughed about the last part. I knew who Master Eon was. The others had told me about that on the bus ride to Quantrill.

When she noticed that we weren't amused by the joke she formed a serious look on her face. She leaned down to her bags that were lying by her feet. She reached into the bag of one, and pulled out a small piece of paper.

She walked forward and knelt, holding the piece of paper on the ground in front of us. We knelt down beside her. The piece of paper was a map of the Empire of Ice. It had the Snow Kingdom on one side and the Ice Kingdom on the other.

"Well Master Eon said we were looking for people named Slam Bam and Chill. I did some research on them, and if I am right Slam Bam should be in this village here, which should be easy, if we can get him to leave." she said pointing to a small glacier on the Ice Kingdom side. "Chill is the personal guard for the Snow Queen, so she lives in the royal palace, which is going to be difficult." She said pointing to the Ice Palace. Both the Ice Palace and The Snow Palace were right next to the Ice Wall.

"Why are we supposed to find these people?" Midnight asked.

"They are potential Skylanders." Cali said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How are we going to get into the Ice Palace?" Midnight and I said almost at the same time.

Cali just grinned.

Marcus

I woke up in a cemetery. We were surrounded by fog, and the sun wasn't up yet so it was hard to see. I noticed two things when I woke up. The first was that Katy was the only person there with me. The second was that everything seemed to be made of gold. The headstones were all gold, the grass had gold paint, and even the fog seemed to have a gold tint to it.

Katy was standing beside a headstone staring at it. She heard me stand up and looked over at me.

"This place is weird. I don't know how I know, but this is the Golding Kingdom." She said.

"Ya, I know." I said. I went over and stood by her. Suddenly I heard a loud boom. We spun around and looked around. There was a hot air balloon that had just made a crash landing a couple yards away.

When the dust cleared we saw a tall Mabu man jump out of the basket. He walked toward us confidently. He looked like he was half yellow raccoon.

"Hey Portal Masters! Looks like it's your lucky day! You get to officially meet, the one, the only FLYNN!" He said in a deep loud booming voice. Everything about him said confidence. I heard Katy mutter something under her breath, but I couldn't understand what it said.

"Why are you here? And how do you know we're Portal Masters?" I asked. He thought about it before he remembered.

"Oh! Master Eon sent me to help you guys out. He told me to show you this map." He said pulling a piece of paper out from his bag. He handed the paper to me, and I held it up for both me and Katy to see.

It was a map of Golding Kingdom. The Golding Kingdom was not very big at all. It was probably about the size of Quantrill. We were in the bottom right corner. The Palace was at the very top of the island. The rest was just the town. There was a small arrow pointing to a small workshop a few miles away from the Palace.

"What is that arrow supposed to stand for?" Katy asked. I looked up at Flynn and he seemed to be thinking.

"Oh yeah! That's where Sprocket is!" Flynn said proudly.

"Who's Sprocket?" I asked.

"She is a Skylander candidate. Master Eon made a list of all potential Skylanders. She was on the list." Flynn said matter-of-factly.

"Where are our friends? Where's Kauri?" Katy screamed.

"They're on their own mission." Flynn said dismissively.

Kauri

Eric and I stood in front of the bridge leading to the giant bee hive. Eric gulped at the sight of this. We had woken up on the tiny little island together. After they realized what was happening Hugo had shown up. He had explained to them that they were to retrieve a possible Skylander.

Hugo had shown them the map of the Hive and were amazed on how detailed it was. How the bees could possibly remember where everything was is still a mystery to me.

"W-well, I suppose that we should go in." Hugo said nervously. I looked at Eric with a doubting look, but he just gave me a reassuring smile. I stepped forward on the rickety old bridge. It creaked when I stepped on the first board.

I forced myself to keep going even though I was extremely nervous. After many nerve-racking minutes I was across the bridge. Eric was slowly stepping onto the last board when I got off. Hugo was right behind him urging him to move faster.

When we were all off the bridge we looked up at the Hive. It was probably about half as tall as the Empire State Building, and it was about the same width.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Eric asked skeptically. He looked at Hugo like he was crazy. Eric was deathly afraid of bees.

"Well if Master Eon is correct we are to knock on that wall over there until a guard answers. He said pointing to a small wall.

We walked over to it slowly. I took a deep breath and then knocked on the wall. We waited a few seconds, before knocking again. On the fourth try, the wall suddenly caved in on itself. Two bees about the same size as Eric and me were standing in front of us.

Eric gasped. They were wearing armor and holding spears. They sent chills down my spine just looking at them.

"What is your business being here?" The one on the left said. Neither Eric nor I said anything.

"W-we are here to see the Queen." Hugo said. He sounded like he was about to cry. The guards looked at each other before motioning for us to follow them.

We followed them through the maze. We passed other bees dressed in similar clothing. They all looked at us oddly. After what seemed like hours, we arrived at the door leading to the Queen's throne.

"If you make any move that we find offensive, we will take that as a threat and attack. Do you understand?" One of the guards asked. We all nodded. Hugo and Eric gulped as the doors slowly opened. In the Queen's throne room were ten more guards. There was honey dripping from the walls. She a little bit bigger than all of the other bees. Her throne was made out of the hive and was dripping honey also.

They lead us into the room and made us kneel before the Queen. She assessed us before speaking.

"What is your business being here? Why do you wish to speak with me?" The Queen asked in a deep voice. Hugo spoke after a second, but he still sounded nervous and like he was about to cry.

"We have been sent by Master Eon to collect one of you people." Hugo acted like he was going to say more, but he closed his mouth. The Queen pondered this for a moment before speaking.

"As you probably know, I allow all women in my Hive to have their children. I do not care if you take one of them, but you must ask permission from their parents before taking one. So I must ask which one is it." She said. Everyone looked at Hugo.

"Um… Oh blast! What was the name? Oh yes! The boy's name is Swarm!" Hugo replied. Silence fell over the throne room. It seemed like everything slowed to a halt. The Queen looked agitated for a second. She squirmed in her seat for a second, before regaining her posture.

"Swarm is my son." She said in a forced calm voice.

Beth

We neared the island slowly on the boat. Holton stood on one side of me and Gurglefin stood on the other. Holton and I had woken up in the ship's sleeping quarters. Gurglefin told them what was going on when he noticed they were awake.

"So why is this guy so special?" I asked Gurglefin.

"He has a very protective personality. He is also incredibly strong. He lived in this forest, before the Trolls cut it down. He has been trying to protect the rest of the forest ever since, but he has had a ton of trouble considering it's only him. He has set up camp in the only part of the forest that's left." Gurglefin said pointing to the part of the forest that wasn't cut down yet.

There was only about twenty five percent of the forest left.

"Wait, how do you guys know that this guy would be a good Skylander?" Holton asked.

"Master Eon makes the list. That's his job. Even the Core of Light being rebuilt long ago wasn't strong enough to bring him back to life. When his spirit fades Holton will take over that job. Each of you will have a different job. Holton's will be leading the team, and finding new potential Skylanders. Master Eon has a few Skylanders already back at the Citadel, but there are this Skylander and a few others are the only ones that he has identified so far." Gurglefin said.

"How are we supposed to get this guy to come with us?" I asked.

"That's your job." Gurglefin said. Holton and I looked at each other.

"You guys are going to have to take that little boat to shore. The Trolls would attack our boat if we were to go up to shore." Gurglefin said pointing to the small life boat. He walked over to it, and motioned for us to hop in.

We walked over to it, and carefully climbed in. Gurglefin was about to press the button to release us, but a thought popped into my head.

"Gurglefin, what will my job be when Master Eon passes away?" I asked. Gurglefin thought about this before answering.

"You'll be the team healer." Gurglefin said before pressing the button and sending us into the water.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Finding Skylanders Part Two

_**Okay everybody. A lot of big changes are coming up on the series. First off, I would like to apologize for this huge gap, and I want you all to know that this will be my number one priority from now on.**_

_**Second, I would like to explain something to everyone who was a little confused by the story. Holton teleported all the Portal Masters to Skylands, but they got separated.**_

_**Last, I am returning to my earlier form of writing. It seems to me that everyone like that a lot better.**_

_**I will try to keep everyone happy so send me your thoughts, and I will try to make adjustments as I go along.**_

_**Please enjoy the long awaited second chapter.**_

Holton & Beth

Holton and Beth rowed to the bank of the small island. Many trees had been cut down and taken off to the factory, where they were processing them. Only a small part on the back of the island had any trees.

Beth and Holton floated to that area, because they knew that was where Stump Smash was camped out. Stump Smash had tried to stop the trolls from chopping down the forest.

Holton was hoping that Stump Smash would be willing to make a deal with them, but he had no idea what Stump Smash was like.

They docked near the small forested part of the island and walked on to it. The island was large, so when I say it was small it was actually quite a few acres of forest.

Without talking to one another, they went into the forest in search of Stump Smash. Beth and Holton had known each other for a very small amount of time. Although they were supposed to be heroes together, they were still just two people who had just met.

The forest was quiet. All the animals had left due to the machines that had run through. Even though, the small forest that was left was lush with trees and bushes, it was quite saddening.

It was not hard to find Stump Smash. He was the only source of noise in the entire forest. He was sitting in a clearing grumbling to him about the trolls.

He had a right to be mad at the trolls. They had killed his friends and family. Holton gulped when he saw Stump Smash. He was a huge creäture and quite imposing. Holton looked over at Beth, and he could tell that Stump Smash was having the same effect on her.

Holton cleared his throat when they neared him. He jumped up and twirled around surprisingly fast for someone of his stature.

"Who are you?" He asked. He was not in a very happy mood. But who could blame him? Everyone he had every known was gone except for these few trees that were left.

"My name is Holton and this is Beth. Master Eon sent us to retrieve you? We want you to join the Skylanders." Holton said. He had no idea was to say, so he didn't try to beat around the bush.

Stump Smash looked back and forth between Holton and Beth. He was judging them. He was trying to see if they were bad or good.

"I am sorry. But I can't join you. I have to stay here. I have to protect what's left of my family." Stump Smash said. He was obviously saddened just by talking about the tragedy. Holton had expected this though.

"We could help you stop the trolls." Holton said. Stump Smash looked at him for a moment. He stared at the two children for what seemed like ages. Stump Smash of all people knew that you have to be careful who you trust.

"Okay. I'll help you, if you help me." Stump Smash said. Holton silently sighed in relief. He wasn't sure if Stump Smash would let them help him.

"Okay, kids, I need your help destroying the troll base. I need you to destroy the base, while I fight off the trolls, do you think you can handle that?" Stump Smash asked. He looked at Holton and Beth carefully. Holton tried to look confident when he nodded, but he knew he probably failed at it.

"Okay, follow me." Stump Smash said as he raced off towards the edge of the forest. Holton and Beth looked at each other before sprinting after him as fast as they could to keep up. Stump Smash could move surprisingly fast, considering that he was so big.

When they neared the edge of the forest Stump Smash slowed and peeked out at the machines. The ugly trolls were manning the machines and loading wood onto giant trucks. Stump Smash seemed to get even angrier when he saw the trees being loaded.

Okay, when you guys are ready to go, just run on out." Stump Smash said. Holton and Beth looked at each other uneasily. They both summoned their Skylanders though. They told them what was going on and then looked back out at the troll base.

Holton and Beth both breathed in heavily before running out their. Holton and Beth both silently agreed that it was the most stupid thing they had ever done. I mean, come on, they ran out into a field filled with trolls.

Holton veered right and shot a blast of fire out of his hand at a group of trolls surrounding a machine.

Beth went straight ahead and summoned her twin daggers while Stealth Elf ran right beside her.

Stump Smash jumped on top of a crane and almost flattened it within a few minutes.

Sunburn flew overhead shooting fireballs at the trolls below, and teleporting now and then right into the middle of a group of trolls.

Beth and Stealth Elf ran straight ahead until they reached the factory where the trolls had set up camp. When they were nearing the front doors, a few trolls in armor rushed out to meet them. Stealth Elf leaped into the air and slashed a couple of them as she landed. Beth ran straight ahead and contorted her body and limbs to slash out at the trolls as she ran, never slowing down, because she knew that made her weak.

Holton set fire to a couple of machines but then regretted it when they started exploding. He had forgotten that part of it and was not very pleased with himself when he was flung into the air because of the explosions and then saved by Sunburn who happened to be flying by.

Stump Smash followed Beth after destroying the machines and trolls. He jumped over the thicket of enemies and went straight into the warehouse. Beth and Holton didn't know what was going on in there, but by the noises they heard they could tell the trolls were probably not going to be cutting down any forests for a couple of weeks.

Gurglefin sat on his boat sleeping when he was awakened by the sound of footsteps outside of his cabin. He rushed out to see what the noise was and was surprised to see Stump Smash standing there with Holton and Beth.

"Where are we going next?" Beth asked him.

"Oh, um… We-we're going back home. You guys sure did that fast."

Eric & Kauri

The whole throne room stared at Kauri, Beth, and Hugo in silence. The Queen glared at the children with disgust. Kauri and Eric both silently cursed Hugo under their breath, because he couldn't even make a sound come out. Eric and Kauri exchanged glances but neither could believe that they hadn't been told Swarm was the Queen's son.

Eric stared at the bees in fear. He had been afraid of all bugs since he was a little kid. He felt like he was about to faint when he saw the huge ones standing in front of him. The Queen and her guards all waited for them to say something, but they just sat their panicking under the bees' stares.

"Ummm… You're Majesty, so would it be okay if we took Swarm with us to Master Eon then?" Kauri said. Eric shook his head. Kauri was very beautiful and headstrong, but one of her weaknesses is that she was not very good with her words.

The Queen shook her head and laughed a little.

"No dear child, you see, my son suffers from an odd disease He must stay here with me, so I can watch him and make sure he is okay. Do you understand?" The Queen said as if she was talking to a child. Kauri glared at the Queen. Kauri did not do well with things that made her mad, and the thing that made her most upset was being treated like a baby.

"But, You're Majesty, please! We need him! We are trying to from an army to fight against Kaos and the Darkness!" Kauri said, getting even more upset.

"I'm sorry child, but you will just have to make do without him. Now I would appreciate it if you would please leave." The Queen said. She nodded to the guards and they walked forward to escort the trio out. Kauri gritted her teeth and stood up.

"Please, you're majesty. We need your sons help!" Kauri said, but the Queen wasn't listening anymore. Kauri had reached her breaking point. A guard approached her, but she stuck her hand out and a large gust of wind pushed him back. She did the same with the other guards.

At that point, Kauri had provoked a full scale attack from the guards. Hugo ran around the room trying to get away and was doing a surprisingly good job at it. Eric had joined in on fighting the guards and both Kauri and Eric had summoned their Skylanders.

The queen was practically buzzing with anger, when Swarm walked in.

The Queen had been right about her son on one thing at least. He was different than a few other people. He was about three times as large as all the other bees.

"Mother! What is going on in here?" Swarm asked. The Queen looked back at him and froze.

Umm… Nothing sweetie. Just go back to bed." The Queen said angrily.

"I heard you guys talking about me. I want to go with them!" Swarm said almost child-like.

"Enough Swarm, we talked about this. Guards! Take Swarm back to his chambers!" The Queen screamed angrily. The guards didn't even get close to Swarm before he took them down with stingers shot from his arms.

Swarm ran forward knocking down guards as he went. None of their attacks even injured him. He ran and picked up Hugo, Kauri, and Eric, along with their Skylanders as well. He kept running though straight through the wall of the hive.

They only dropped a couple of feet before Swarm used his wings to life them up again.

Katy & Marcus

Katy, Marcus, and Flynn all walked through the Golding town. Just like the name implied, everything on Golding Island was made of or colored gold. Even the people had a golden hue to them. Flynn led them through the town, but he really didn't seem to know where they were.

"I think we passed that store already." Marcus voiced pointing to a golden produce shop.

"Yeah, and haven't we already seen that sign." Katy added, pointing to the large billboard overhead that had a golden man on it with a cheesy smile, telling everyone to "Stay Golden".

"Trust me, guys! I know exactly where we are." Flynn said. He lied. He had no idea where it was, he just knew what he was looking for. They were supposed to be looking for a small workshop, but he had no idea where that place was.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking, Flynn noticed the workshop and silently sighed in relief.

"Hey guys! I found it!" Flynn said. He led them swiftly towards the building and walked inside.

The workshop was filled with all sorts of golden knickknacks. Marcus and Katy could tell that they were in a repair shop. It had clutter all over the place for old or current project that the elderly owner was working on.

"What can I do you for?" The man said.

"Yes, my name is Flynn, you've probably heard of me. Anyways, we were wondering if you happened to know a girl named Sprocket. We heard that she hangs out around here a lot." Flynn told the man.

"Yes, I do know that girl. That girl is my niece. She likes to help me with my work, but her father tries to keep her at the house most of the time. He actually prefers it if his daughter does nothing. It's actually quite sad." The man said.

"Okay, well do you know where we can find her?" Flynn asked.

"Well, you could check at her house, but I have to warn you, Sprocket's father is pretty protective of her. They live in the north part of town, and you can't miss it. It will be the biggest house you see." The man said. Flynn ushered the children out the door, and back out into the crowded streets of the town.

The trio walked towards the northern part of town and easily found the house. It was easily the largest house that Katy or Marcus had ever seen. It had four or five stories and large, golden pillars, along with golden marble everything. It looked as if royalty lived in the building.

Marcus and Katy both gasped when they saw the building. It was practically a mansion. Flynn seemed to not be amazed at the extraordinary house.

"Flynn, isn't this house amazing? I mean, Sprocket's father must be a billionaire!" Katy said in wonder.

"When you've lived in Skylands as long as I have, nothing surprises you. Eventually, you will understand what I mean. There are some pretty wonderful places in Skylands. And yes, I mean, even though everything here is made out of gold, this family is one of the most wealthy." Flynn said. Katy and Marcus looked at each other. Flynn actually sounded like he was deep in thought.

They walked up to the golden front porch which had a golden bench swing on it, along with golden roses. Flynn knocked on the door loudly. Eventually, the door was answered by a small golden woman in a maid's uniform.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The maid said. She had a Spanish accent and was a complete maid stereotype. She had a feather duster and a vintage maid's outfit.

"Yes, we are here to talk to Sprocket." Flynn said. The maid squinted at the trio. She was obviously suspicious.

"Yes one moment." She said before closing the door. They waited there for what seemed like ages before the door opened.

Two Goldings were standing there. One was an older man in golden robes with a golden crown on his head. Whether he was real royalty or just wore that for his own pleasure was unknown. The other Golding was a girl just a little older than Katy and Marcus. She had red hair and a look on her face that said she was bored. Underneath of that look was a mind that hungered for knowledge and adventure, much like the Portal Masters.

"I heard that you were looking for my daughter. What had she done now?" The father said menacingly. He was definitely overprotective.

"Dad, I haven't done anything! I swear!" Sprocket said. The father looked at her angrily.

"Be quiet Sprocket. That uncle of yours had made you get in trouble to many times!" The man said.

"Excuse me sir, I was wondering if we would be able to take your daughter on the adventure of a lifetime. She would get the chance to save the world from evil. Now doesn't that great?" Flynn said. Marcus and Katy shook their heads. Flynn was terrible at reading other people's situation and expression's.

The man was fuming he looked at Sprocket and told her to go up to her room. She looked at the trio before sulking up the stairs to her room. The man then looked back at the trio.

"Get off of my property. Don't let me ever see you here again. How dare you try and do that to my daughter." The man said and slammed the door in their face.

A few hours later and a few miles away, the trio had ended up back at the hot air balloon. There was only one problem…

"It's broken." Flynn announced after a long examination of the balloon.

"What do you mean it's broke? It's a balloon!" Marcus said. Katy sighed. She had slumped down on the ground near the balloon. She was exhausted from walking all day. The sun was about to set and they still hadn't left the island yet, and they hadn't been able to get Sprocket to go with them.

"Well you see, the flame the makes the balloon float isn't turning on correctly. We need a new part for it. Luckily, we know a good repair shop in the area." Flynn said, matter-of-factly. Marcus sighed. You could just not deter Flynn's determination and self confidence.

"Well, I guess we're going back to the repair shop Katy." Marcus called over to her. Katy groaned and got up, dusting herself off. She was exhausted. It had been one of the longest days of her life… so far…

They walked back to the repair shop only to find that the man was gone. It was quiet and sad almost. The trio heard sobs coming from the back of the store. Sprocket was sitting on a stool in the back crying. She held a small note in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Katy said walking over to comfort her while Flynn and Marcus hung back a few feet. They knew Katy would probably handle it better than they would.

"M-my un-uncle… Kaos took him away." Sprocket said between sobs. Sprocket held up the note for Katy to read. It said:

_Dear Sprocket,_

_Sorry, I had to take your imbecile of an uncle away. We need him to help make all sorts of evil goodies. Hope your life is filled with despair and agony._

_Sincerely, _

_Kaos_

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry to hear the Sprocket." Katy said. Sprocket had gone quiet. She looked up. Her face had changed from one of sadness to one of anger.

"No, it's okay. I'll go with you guys, but you have to help me get my uncle back if we ever find him." Sprocket said. Marcus and Katy looked at each other before saying at the same time:

"It's a deal."

Darius & Midnight

Darius, Midnight, and Cali all walked through the tundra of snow. They were nearing a large castle. As they neared Cali told them about it to help them pass the time. The stories were interesting, but the time still seemed to go on endlessly as they walked across the seemingly endless terrain.

They neared the front gates of the castle they were opened.

"Why did they open? Aren't they worried we're dangerous?" Midnight asked. Cali shook her head as they walked in the palace.

"No, I'm an old friend of the Queen." Cali said. They were met by a couple of guards who led them through the castle. It was filled with fancy and intricate decoration made of crystal and snow. They had portraits of past Queen's on the wall. It was absolutely gorgeous.

The guards led them into a large throne room. The Snow Queen was sitting on her throne in the back of the room. She was talking to a girl in crystal armor. Cali explained to them by whisper that the girl was the Queen's personal guard. That was who they were there for.

"What do I owe the pleasure Cali?" The Snow Queen said as she got off her throne and gave Cali a hug.

The Queen was a small white gown that allowed easy mobility, but still made her look like royalty. Midnight and Darius couldn't tell if her lips were naturally blue because of the cold, or she was just wearing blue make-up.

"Well, actually Magest, I'm here on a mission from Master Eon." Cali told her. The Snow Queen flinched at the name Magest. She obviously hadn't been called by her real name in years.

"Oh what does that old man want now? You can still always work her you know." The Queen said. Cali laughed a bit.

"Well, Eon may be odd sometimes, but he treats me well. We are actually here to retrieve one of your guards." Cali said motioning back at the Queen's personal guard. The Queen's eyes grew wide and looked back at the girl. The girl gasped and walked over to the Queen's side.

"What does he want with Chill?" The Queen asked. She narrowed her eyes at Cali.

"Well, you see, Chill is an extremely good guard and fighter. Master Eon thinks she would be a good Skylander." Cali said carefully. She knew she was treading on dangerous ground. S

The room was silent for a moment.

"Well, it is Chill's decision, but I will support her in whichever one she makes."The Queen said looking at Chill.

"My Queen, I would never leave your side." Chill said just a loud explosion shook the building. A couple of guards ran into the room.

"My Queen, the Cyclops army has broken in! We have mere moments before they arrive." One of the guards screamed. The doors were slammed shut and locker by a few of the guards, and the Queen was surrounded by her guards.

Cali pulled a set of daggers out her boots. She held them with dignity and experience on her side.

Darius summoned a bow and arrow out of his portal. He pointed the bow and the door and waited for something.

Midnight summoned Chop Chop and her scythe. Chop Chop held his sword and shield in a defensive stance.

The room was absolutely still for a few moments. Then, with a loud explosion, the doors shattered and an army of Cyclops rushed in.

Chop Chop was the first that they reached. He held them off, but some of them went by.

Darius shot the arrows at the door slowing them down, but not doing very much damage to the army overall.

Midnight and Cali slashed and stabbed at the army as they neared, but were soon overwhelmed they the size of the huge creatures.

The last line of defense was the guards and they did well, but they were soon overwhelmed. Even, Chill was bested by the Cyclops because of their tremendous strength and size.

The Queen was not injured though, because she was taken captive. One Cyclops lifted her up and ran from the room faster than anyone knew what was going on. The Cyclops followed him swiftly. Eventually, the only people in the room were the guards, Midnight, Cali, Darius, Chop Chop, and Chill.

Chop Chop retreated back into Midnight. Cali walked over to Chill. She was breathing heavily. She had a mix of sadness, anger, and despair on her face.

The guards, but Chill, left the room to share the news with the rest of the Snow Kingdom.

"I have failed her." Chill said quietly.

"No, you haven't Chill. None of could stop them either Chill. You did well. Probably better than anyone else could have." Cali told her. Midnight and Darius wandered over and watched.

"She's gone though. What will I do? The only thing I had to do was protect the Queen. What do I do now that she's gone? I have nowhere to go." Chill said, staring off into space.

"Come with us, Chill. We will help you get the Queen back some day. Come with us, and your life will have purpose." Cali said. Chill looked up at Cali for the first time. She looked at her skeptically for a few seconds and then smiled.

"I have nothing better to do," Chill said. She got up. "I guess you guys just lead the way, and I'll follow.

A few hours later

Darius, Midnight, Chill, and Cali's small boat was nearing up on a huge field of ice. The rest of the ocean that made up the Ice Kingdom was spotted with huge glaciers in which the yeti inhabitants of the Kingdom lived.

Cali explained to them that this glacier had been blown up a few days ago. A young yeti named Slam Bam had lived there. It was blown up because Kaos had sensed the potential of Slam Bam and wanted him gone before Master Eon could recruit him as a Skylander.

Luckily, he had been gone at the time. He had come back home to find his house nothing more than a couple of small ice blocks floating in the sea.

That is where the group was heading now. They could clearly see a young yeti hopping from ice block to ice block now. He was trying to group them all together so he could rebuild it, but he was having a heck of a time doing it. The blocks kept floating away.

Chill stayed on the boat, while Cali, Midnight, and Darius all got off and carefully hopped over to him.

"Hello Slam Bam, my name is Cali, and this is Darius and Midnight. We heard what happened to your home. That must really suck." Cali said. Slam Bam sat down on a piece of ice.

"Yeah, I know. That stupid Kaos destroyed my home for no stupid reason. It is going to be impossible to rebuild my home. I want to go after Kaos, but if I do, my house will be lost forever.

"Well, you know, if you come with us, we will give you another house, and we will help you fight Kaos too." Cali said straightforwardly.

"How do I know I can trust you? I mean we did just meet." Slam Bam said.

"Well, who else are you going to trust?" Cali said. Slam Bam looked up at her.

"Who do you work for and what would I be doing?" Slam Bam said.

"Come on, we'll explain on the way." Cali said. She turned around and walked away. Darius and Midnight looked back at Slam Bam and he started following her.

Master Eon & Spyro

Back at Master Eon's base, Master Eon, Spyro, Gill Grunt, and Trigger Happy watched as Flynn's balloon, Cali's small boat, Gurglefin's ship, and Swarm all landed or docked at the base.

"So Master Eon, you never did tell did you not send us down to Earth" Spyro asked.

"Well, Spyro, you see I needed someone to stay here and protect the base and the Core of Light. I thought you guys would be more suited to do it. No that they are all here, we must start gathering the rest of the Skylanders. We have to gather all of them if we want to stop Kaos and the Darkness from destroying Skylands and Earth." Master Eon said as the Portal Masters all united again.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Once again, I am so sorry for the tremendous wait. With school, sports, and Christmas I just had no time to write. I hope you all enjoy the story**_

_**Also, I am thinking about skipping over the part where they find all the Skylanders. It would be extremely boring for me to write, but if you guys would rather I include it I will. **_

_**After this, I am thinking of it being kind of almost like a T.V. show type thing. Where they are all still trying to defeat Kaos, but there will be some other chapters where they fight a lesser evil or are having some personal problems. Just thought I'd let you guys know. Once again, extremely sorry.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy.**_


End file.
